


When we were kids

by Egotron_boy



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love, homophobic parents, kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Jon and Shane talk about when they were kids, when they were eight, and then, when they were teens.
Relationships: Shane Gill/Jon Jafari
Kudos: 2





	When we were kids

Jon sat against the tree as he stared at Shane. Shane smiled as Jon as they shared a kiss. Jon laid his head on Shane's shoulder as he sighed contently. Shane put his arm around Jon as Jon said softly, "remember when we used to be kids?" Shane let out a laugh as he replied, "God, we couldn't have been other than eight right?" Jon nodded. "Yeah..You came to our school for a little." Shane nodded.

As the teacher smiled at them a young kid who had a frown, red hair and a small chain around his neck walked in. "Shane, sweetheart would you like to introduce yourself?" "No!" Shane said. Jon turned his head a little. Why did he say that weirdly? The teacher glared as Shane sighed. "My name is Shane....and...I like drawing..." Jon kinda found the weird accent funny. Shane sat near another kid, he was smiley, with a chain, much like his on. He had black hair and those cool sneakers that Shane's parents couldn't get. Shane waved as Jon waved back. The teacher let the kids on the playground. Shane sat next to the teacher. "Don't you want to play with the kids hon?" "I'm okay..thank you though." Shane scribbled on the paper. Jon stood in front of him. "Hey.." Jon said sitting next to him. "What are you doing?" "Drawing.." "Oh cool.." "I'm quite fond of it.." "What do you like to draw?" "I like drawing dinosaurs." Jon giggled as he said, "That's super cool! What's your favorite?" "T-rex." Jon fist bumped Shane as Shane smiled. Shane showed Jon the drawing. Jon laughed more as he said, "You have to give him huge teeth!" Shane laughed too as he said, "Yeah! Grr!" The teacher looked over as she said, "Well looks like you two boys are getting along. Made a new friend Shane?" Shane nodded. Shane and Jon goofed off as Jon said, "Why do you talk funny?" Shane's smiled faded as he whispered, "I'm from England.." "Oh..well that a awesome place! You guys eat biscuits and tea right?" Shane nodded as Jon sighed, "I-I'm sorry I made you sad.." "No thats okay.."

Shane couldn't find a place to sit as he spotted Jon. "Can I sit with you Jon?" Jon nodded as he said, "Yeah, I drew another Dino for you Shane!" "Woooaaah!!!" Shane exclaimed, both of them burst into laughter as Jon and Shane showed each other their cool drawings. 

Jon came off the bus as he ran inside. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Mooooom!!" "Yes Jon?" She said. "I-I met a new kid named Shane! And he's from Europe like you and daddy!" "Really? Where's he from?" "England!" "Oh that's so nice sweetheart, maybe I can talk to his mom and you guys could have play date! Show him all your games!" Jon smiled, "That would be so cool!!!" She smiled as she replied, "Well do your homework and then you can play your NES." Jon went into his room feeling better. 

"Are you coming back soon?" Shane sighed, "I dunno, um my dad said that he's trying, but we are hoping that we can find a house near you to get in the same school district." Jon rolled his eyes. "Shane you said you were coming back! And it's my softmore year, you were like my only friend." "Yeah, Yeah i know...but...I can't help it.." Jon nodded as he said, "Hopefully..I miss you man.." "I know, I miss you too." 

Jon grabbed his bag as his mom sighed, "Anything?" Jon shook his head. "Don't give me the silent treatment Jonathan!" Jon scoffed, "Easy for you to say.." "What was that?!" Jon yelled, "Well I'm going to be a fucking loser! Nobody likes me in school! And Shane's gone!" She cupped Jon's cheek. "He will come back, patience Jon." Jon nodded as he walked to the school. As he sat in homeroom everyone was having fun and speaking to old friends. Jon had his head in his phone, listening to Green day. He outlined the jaw of one of his pictures as he whispered, "Don't wanna be an American idiot.." Jon felt a hard smack on the back of his head as he threw off his headset, "What the fuck-" Jon ripped off his headset from his neck as he hugged Shane. "Shane!" Jon yelled. Shane hugged him back as he said, "Still got the accent though.." Jon laughed, "Fits you though.." Shane smile as he said, "How about we go and hang out at the mall today?" Jon agreed. Jon and Shane got through the day of school, although history was grueling and Shane had to correct the teacher on England's history a few times.

Jon followed Shane around the mall as Jon guiltily bought a stuffed toy for Shane. Shane and Jon walked to the park a little after. Shane sat with Jon on the ground as Jon sighed looking up at him. "I-I wanted to tell you a few things." "Yeah?" "Uh..Y-You know I'm in theater right?" "Yeah..What about it?" "Well...I-I'm gay..." Shane was a little shocked. "Y-You are?" Jon nodded as he hung his head. Shane could see Jon was a little upset by this. "Hey man, I-It's okay.." "And..I-I'm really sorry." "For what?" "I....I really like you...and I've liked you for a while." "Well yeah, I like you too. Your like a brother to me." "No, I mean I _like_ you.." 

There was silence between both of the boys. Shane saw Jon's tears streaming off of his face. Shane inhaled as he lifted Jon's chin, connecting lips with him. As Shane let go Jon stared at him, rather gazed into his huge green eyes. Shane furrowed his eyebrows as him and Jon stared a little longer. Shane hastily grabbed Jon's neck kissing him more aggressively. Jon was caught completely off guard by this, but at the same time he didn't want to pull away. Jon could feel Shane's tongue licking the inside of him mouth. Shane's hand pulled Jon's waist closer. Jon could feel Shane kissing his neck, leaving bright red marks. As Shane kissed Jon's shoulder they both realized that they are doing this, and they are doing this now. They've both been secretly waiting for this, they want this, Jon a little more than Shane. As Shane shoved Jon onto his back, he unbuttoned his pants. Jon did the same as they finally both got their pants off. Shane got a good look at Jon, Jon rolled his eyes. Jon wasn't exactly the most confident person during sex, _Especially_ during his first time. Shane didn't have lube on him so he improvised, Shane spit into his hand a few times making sure he was going to be able to actually do it with him. Shane pushed himself against Jon. As he slowly entered in Jon winced. "D-Does it hurt?" "Kinda, I-It's burns a little. As Shane adjusted, it finally started to feel good. Jon smiled assuring Shane that he really wanted this. Shane finally thrusted at a comfortable pace. Jon couldn't help himself, as Jon moaned Shane laughed a little, He didn't it felt this good. Shane kissed Jon as Jon moaned again, Jon desperately said, "G-Go faster Shane~" Shane nodded, both of them were doing their best, Shane was making Jon was doing okay and Jon wasn't trying to tense up too much. Shane thrusted faster as he groaned. It felt really, _REALLY_ good. Shane huffed as he could himself coming to a point, he tried waiting but he was getting very close. Jon closed hand around his shaft stroking himself as he too was starting to get there. Jon let out a series of whimpers as he briefly said, "Sh-Shane I'm c-coming!~" Hearing those hot moans coming out of Jon set Shane off. As both of them were letting of some insane noises it started to die out.

As both of them at least their underwear back on. Both of them stared, sweaty and spent. Jon laughed a bit as Shane and Jon kissed each other. It lasted for a few more seconds as Jon asked, "I-I think...I think I'm in love with you.." Shane silently agreed. Jon stood up pulling his pants up as Shane got up with him. Jon sighed as he hugged Shane. Shane pet Jon's head kissing it softly as Jon said, "How am I gonna tell my parents?" "You shouldn't...my parent's would understand. Yours wouldn't, remember that they are both from fucking conservative countries?" "Yeah..Hungary and Persia aren't the best countries to be gay in.." Shane held Jon's hand as he said, "We should get home...it's getting dark." Jon nodded as they both walked home in the dark, holding hands, clutching...each other's hands. Like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other, but at the same time, Jon was terrified, terrified that his parents would find out that he's gay, that he's now sexually active with his childhood best bud.

Jon stood in front of the door. Jon hesitated. His hands were stuffed in his jacket. Jon looked over as he pecked Shane's lips before softly saying, "I-I love you Shane." "I love you too Jon.." Jon went inside as his mother scolded him. "JONATHAN ARYAN JAFARI! IT IS ALMOST TEN O'CLOCK WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT AT THIS HOUR-" Jon muttered, "I was with Shane.." Her facial expression changed. "Y-You were?" "Yes.." Jon said with an attitude. "What the hell were you doing?!" "Talking!" Jon stormed off into his bedroom as he turned off the lights. He stripped getting into bed as he texted Shane. 

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?"

"It was fine, I told you, my parents are cool with it. It's yours that you have to worry about."

"Yeah..I know.."

...

...

...

"Can we do that again sometime?"

"Do what?"

"Y'know.. _it_.."

"Oh..yeah...if you want sure." 

"That felt...pretty good.." 

Shane laughed as he read what Jon sent.

"Next time I might blow you.." 

Jon felt chills up his spine a little.

"Okay okay..I'm heading to bed man.."

"Same.."

"I love ya.."

"Me too.."

Jon turned off his phone as he went to sleep. Thinking about that day. 

Jon went to the table as he sat down. His mom and dad stared as he sat down confused. "We need to talk." Jon nodded as they put his phone on the table. Jon turned white as he stared at it. The texts! The fucking texts! Jon was dead for. "We saw what you said to Shane." Jon could feel the tears coming on as they asked again, "What is that about Jon?" His dad saw as tears were coming down his face. "I-I-" "So you are what?" "M-Mom I can explain." "Well then start talking because he said that he was going to 'blow you'?" "I-It was a joke!" "And saying I love you was too I suppose?" his father stated. Jon buried his face into his hands as he audibly started to cry. "I-I-I'm sorry o-okay?" His father stood up as he smacked Jon across the face. He screamed, "STOP FUCKING CRYING JONATHAN. YOUR A MAN, NOT A BITCH. AND I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A FAGGOT AS A SON THAT IS FINALE." "Your father's right...you're not gay, you're confused." "M-Mom, I really am-" She slid him his phone as they continued to yell in his face, making him cry more. Then his father said it. "IF YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM, AND YOU LOVE HIM JUST GO LIVE WITH HIM!!" Jon stood up as he shoved a bunch of stuff into a bag, taking most of his clothes his consoles and some of his valuables before walking out the door. As Jon walked, only making a few blocks before pouring his eyes out. Shane called him as Jon reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hey Jon." "Hey.." Jon weakly said as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. "You wanna go-" "Shane, I-I really don't feel like hanging out today.." "What? Why? I thought-" Jon replied, feeling himself started to cry again. "M-My parents went through my phone...and they kicked me out." "How could they kick you out out?!" "Shane...please.." "Meet me at the movies." Jon walked there, ready to scream at Shane. As he waited Shane ushered Jon into the car. Jon sat in as he collapsed into Shane's arms. Shane comforted him as he called his parents. Jon was allowed to stay. Jon was ever so thankful. More in his life. Him and Shane grew closer, and closer after that. 

Jon kissed Shane again as he and Shane got up. "Okay, so a new flight to new york huh?" Shane nodded. "Yep." Shane showed Jon a old picture as Jon scoffed. "What?" "I was a fat kid man.." "No you weren't you were life less than you are now.." "Woooow Shane, really great." "W-Wait I didn't mean it like that." "Fuck you." Shane burst into laughter. "Fuck you too! You know what I meant!" Shane sighed. "Fine, but hey, i wasn't the muscular man i am today." "Shane you are digging yourself into a grave." Shane growled as Jon hugged him. "I love you babe..." "I love ya too Jon.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ like a mini story but hope you liked it comments are much appreciated as well as requests!


End file.
